Phineas and Ferb - Summer Again, S1 E1: The Rowdy Return
by AaronKDYT
Summary: Come and read as the gang gets back together on their first day of summer, as Phineas and his friends help the new kid move in. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has been caught messing with invisible ink, in hopes to do another mischievous scheme. Finally, Phineas and Ferb finish off the day with another out-of-this-world invention. Stick around for more stories like this one.


As the red School bells ring, the boys sprint out of the school. 9 months of Confinement, Mathematics and Science, and the agonizing pain of State Testing, had all finally come to an end, Summer had finally returned.

"Woohoo!~" Phineas cheered, running alongside Ferb who nodded in approval.

As the boys ran, they came across Baljeet and Buford, who had also just finished.

Buford bellowed, "Yeah! Woohoohoo!", as he sprinted home.

Baljeet had his hands on his head, a confused face clouding his disapproval. "How am I supposed to remember my Calculus _now!" _he whined.

…

As the boys finished their Journey home, Phineas came to an abrupt halt, Ferb smacking into the back of Phineas as he was following close behind, as Phineas' face showed a mix of curiosity and confusion. A moving truck, which had just arrived, was in the house just next to Phineas and Ferb's, as the new family was unloading their things.

"Wait, was that there before, Ferb?" Phineas questioned, glancing at Ferb.

He merely shook his head, confirming Phineas' curiosity. As Phineas and Ferb walked closer, they noticed their Mother talking to their mother, as the Father was unloading things.

"Oh, hi boys!" Linda responded, "These are my boys, Phineas and Ferb!"

The woman looked down at the boys, "Hello there! I'm Mrs. Anderson. And this is my husband." She replied, pointing to the man unloading the bags, he glanced over and waved.

"Oh, and this is my Son, Drew!" She remembered, waving her hand toward the truck. A boy, Phineas and Ferb's age, walked out from behind the truck. He had a plain grey sweatshirt, with light jeans and white shoes, as well as Brown hair and Eyes, slicked back.

"Oh, hi." Drew said, waving.

"Hey there, I'm Phineas! And this is my brother, Ferb", as Ferb waved in response.

Meanwhile, Isabella and the Fireside Girls walked up to greet the new neighbor.

"Hi Phineas, whatcha doin'?" She flirted,

"Oh, we're just meeting the new neighbor." Phineas replied, "His name's Drew."

"Hi." Drew said, stepping in.

Isabella seized the opportunity, "Oh, I see you're just moving in! We actually need our mover's patch, mind if we help?"

"Oh, that'd be awesome!" Drew responded, excitedly.

"Ferb, I guess I know what we're gonna do today",

Phineas glanced around the moving van, curiously looking. "Hey, where's perry?"

…

As Perry had his back against the wall, he kicked down the garden gnome, which was secretly a switch. As the door opened, it made a loud screech, before stopping half-way from opening. Perry got on all-fours, squeezing his way into the small opening, and into the tube, landing right onto his Headquarter's chair.

"Oh, hello Agent P," Francis informed, "Sorry your security hasn't been brought up-to-date yet, our budget's been a bit tight lately. . ."

Carl intervened, "_Actually, sir. _Isn't it because you wasted all that money getting a wax statue of yourself?"

"It's not a waste!" Francis defended, "Anyway, Doctor Doof has been buying up all of the invisible pens and ink from around the city, and nothing screams evil, like Invisible Ink. Go check it out, and put a stop to it." Perry saluted, before pressing the launch button on the chair, as it sputtered and smoked up the area.

"Hehe, sorry Agent P.", Francis apologized, "Maintenance."

Perry put on a blank face, before walking out from where he came.

"It's not a _waste."_ Francis muttered, glancing at the mold behind him, "It's inspirational."

…

As Phineas and the gang were finishing up, he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Phew," Phineas wearily said, "So

"Alright girls," Isabella stated, "I think that mover's patch is well-earned".

"So. . .what do you guys do for fun around here," Drew inquired, "Since we just finished, I got no plans for the rest of the day."

"Oh yeah," Isabella remembered, "They just cancelled the Danville Dance tonight, because of all the bad weather that's supposed to happen. On the _first day of summer."_

"Aww, we go to that every year," Phineas sighed, before pausing. "Unless. . ." he snapped, an idea popping into his head. "Ferb, I know what else we're gonna do today."

…

As perry kicked down the door, he flipped inside. Glancing around, he saw a figure sitting on the chair in front of him. He walked over, flipping the chair so it was in his view, but unveiling a mold of Doctor doof sitting on the chair, as the chair was attatched to what appeared to be nothing, Perry was inveloped in an invisible trap.

"_Aha!_" Doof cheered, "I can't believe how expensive that mold was, I mean, it's was expensive, but _Evil._" he grinned,

"Anyway, I see you noticed my invisible trap," Doof monologged, "I see that you always escape my traps, so I thought to myself, how could you escape something you _Can't see!" _Doof laughed, putting his fists in the air.

"So I bet you're wondering what I'm doing with all the invisible ink, well I'll show you." Doof walked to the window,

"You see, every year Danville throws a dance party, it's the most cherished unofficial holiday of the City, but this year it was cancelled because it's supposed to be cloudy. Well, what if it _wasn't." _, as he patted his machine,

"With my _New and Improved Invisi-nator, _I will make a bargin with the mayor, as the town will do anything to get their beloved holiday back, so I will make them hand over, the Tri-State Area!" He laughed, before pausing and putting his hand on his chin,

"Although," he considered, "If it _Rains, _I guess turning invisible wouldn't stop it from happening. Oh well, we'll work out the kinks later."

…

Drew glanced up, mezmorized about what he was looking at. "Wow," he commented, "Is this an everyday thing?"

Adyson glanced over, responding, "Yes, yes it is."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. Today we bring you an alterative to the problem-at-hand", he elaborated, "We've had our dance cancelled, because of the weather, but we thought. What if it didn't have to _be _on earth. I present to you, the one-time dance of, the _Disco Ball.", _walking into the 360-angle dance floor for show.

"With no gravity in space, we'll be able to dance in every possible direction, hence the upside-down refreshment table, as we'll be out in space, the weather will have no bearing on the dance. Just buckle up, and we'll be on our-"

"Oh no you don't," Candace interrupted, walking onto the dance floor. "There's no way that you guys are taking this into _space." _

Phineas negotiated, "Why not Candace, you and _Jeremy _can tag along if you want."

"Ahh, _Jeremy" _Candace reiterated, "N-no! Busting before boyfriend, you guys are so _busted! Mom!"_ She called, sprinting off into the distance.

"Guess she doesn't care anymore" Phineas shrugged, "Alright everyone, hang on."

As Ferb walked over, he quickly cranked a switch, which loaded the sling back and slung them upward, right out of the atmosphere.

…

"Now, Perry." Doof assured, "Let me just get my shoes on, and say goodbye to your precious city." As he walked off into the distance, "Now where did I put them. . ."

While he was searching, perry began shaking, grabbing a flashlight and shining it on himself. Able to see his shadow, Perry grabbed the saw that was also tucked in his hat, and sawed his way out.

"Now there they are, Vanessa, why did you put them on the _ceiling fan, _and tied together, what were you thinking!"

Vanessa leaned in and sassed, "Well _Dad, _it's a new trend."

Doof smacked his forehead, "You teens and your fangled trends, back in my day, the trend was being a _Garden Gnome." _

Vanessa sneared, "You're so 20th century."

Doof slipped his shoes on, walking to the door. "Anyway, I'll make sure to pick you up a bagel at the bakery, toodledo!"

…

"Wow, so _this _is what space looks like." Drew said, enchanted by the sight.

"Yep, but there's more." Phineas said, spiking an eyebrow and grinning. As he pressed a button, the ceiling contracted, as the gang was now floating in space, attached to the floor by bungee cords.

"Let's go wild!" Phineas cheered, as the gang began floating around.

As the gang began playing, Drew grabbed a can of whipped cream. "Guys, watch this!" He said, jumping out and squirting a line of of the savory treat, before getting pulled back in and eating it all.

Buford hopped upside down Baljeet, ripping his underwear up. "Intergalactic wedgie!" He joked.

The gang continued to mess around, as music played in the background.

…

"Mom, _Mom!" _ Candace blurted, "You need to come see this, Phineas and Ferb built this~"

Linda glanced up, giving the usual look. "Candace, just give me a few minutes, and then i will gladly come and see what the boys are up to."

Linda would continue the nail massage, as Candace was restless.

"Sorry mom, can't wait!" She said, grabbing her mother by the arm and dragging her out of the store.

Linda hesitated, "Woah, Candace! I forgot my purse!" She said, turning around to go grab it.

…

"Ok Ladies and Gents, please buckle back up as we begin our decent back to earth." Phineas informed, while buckling his own seat.

The gang would quickly begin falling, fire enveloping the end to give the machine a meteror look to it. As they fell, the Sling caught the Dance floor, causing the passengers to fall out into the tree.

"Woohoo!" Buford cheered, as they all fell into the tree.

…

"C'mon, stupid traffic." Heinz sneared, "Who would've known that there was a Giant-Floating-Baby-Head Crossing so close to my house."

A thud landed on the top of doof's car.

"W-What?" He glanced upward, seeing Perry on top of his inator.

"W-wait! How did you-" Perry pointed at his foot, at the spur on his foot.

"Oh, well. I guess I should've made my trap from something besides rope. . .yeah."

As perry deployed his glider, he kicked the self-destruct button, As the beam shot one final time before exploding and propelling his glider forward.

"Well shoot, Curse you perry the platypus." Doof exclaimed, unenthusiastically.

As the final ray hit Phineas and Ferb's invention, it turned it invisible, before the sling caught onto a hook on the dance floor, and both were shot back into orbit.

…

"Mom, see! It's right~" Candace frantically stated, before showing an empty backyard.

"B-b-but. . .b-b-but." Candace repeated, phased by the sudden disappearance.

"Oh, hi boys!" Linda exclaimed, waving. "C'mon candace, we have to unload the groceries before they melt!"

Candace sighed, "Why do I even bother. . ."

"Boys, I just bought some ice cream sandwiches from the store if you'd like some!" Linda called out, while walking to her car.

Drew glanced upward, "Let me guess, everyday thing?" he grinned.

Adyson glanced back at him, "Yes, yes it is."

They both chuckled as the gang walked inside to the sweet embrace of the first day of summer.


End file.
